loufandomcom-20200222-history
Sacred Weapons
All heavenly beings have the potential to master a total of ten attacks which correspond with different levels of their growth. These attacks are called 'Jingi '(神器), or "sacred treasures". Higher level sacred treasures have a higher damage capability than lower ones. If a heavenly being is a power-user (having received a power from a God Candidate), their power is merged with their sacred treasures. In the case of Ueki, he manifests these abilities through his talent of tree growth. A heavenly being's sacred treasures with no special powers will take the form of stone. In the Battle Game, there are only six heavenly beings: Ueki, Robert, Barrow Eschalot, Kill Norton, Diegostar, and Van Dicoot, but only Ueki and Robert are level 2 power users. List of sacred treasures Kurogane The 1-star sacred treasure, gained through consciousness/realization of the fact that the user is a heavenly being. It is a large cannon grown out from the user's arm that fires a large ball at the opponent. For Ueki, a large cannon grows out from a tree and fires a large ball of wooden strands at the opponent. It is first seen in the first intro of the show when Robert Hayden as a child is pointing it at the sky. The first time it is used is in the battle between Ueki and Alessio Iuliano. Hood (Fūdo) The 2-star sacred treasure, gained through perseverance. It is a giant gauntlet grown out of the ground to protect the user from attacks, but it can also be used offensively by striking at enemies. It is first seen when Ueki was defending himself from Tenko. Ranma The 3-star sacred treasure gained through firmness. Ranma is a gigantic sword grown from the arm of the user. Ueki's Ranma grows out from a tree to strike the opponent. It is first seen in the battle where Ueki uses it to retire Oni. The shape of the blade varies from user to user. Mash (Mashu) The 4-star sacred treasure, gained through body and strength. Mashu is a cube-like head with a big mouth that chomps the opponent. It can jump out of the ground towards the opponent. Ueki's Mashu is a big mouth with tree legs that comes from the ground to chomp the opponent. It is first seen in the second battle between Ueki and Don. Mashu can be used to defend against attacks as well by chomping on Kurogane, Ranma and Pick. Notably, Robert can make his Mashu travel along the ground, and make it turn red or blue to make the opponent drawn to or pushed away from the ground, which was seen when he was battling Ueki in the Dogura Mansion. Pick (Ressen) The 5-star sacred treasure gained through centralization. Pick is a large column that quickly shoots out from the arm of the user towards the opponent. It can be pointed downwards to propel the user upwards or it can be detached from the arm and used as a ramp. Ueki's Pick grows from a tree and has yellow and black stripes. Each heavenly beings Pick are made from differing matter and have different markings on them, but Robert Haydn's pick is the shape of a corkscrew and Balo's pick is also pointed at the end. Pick is first seen in the battle between Ueki and Yunpao in the Dogura Mansion. Raika The 6-star sacred treasure, gained through anticipation. Raika is a pair of rollerblade-like attachments on the user's feet allowing them rapid movement on the ground but the user is unable to jump. It is first seen in the battle between Ueki and Carl Pacchio. Gulliver (Galiper) The 7-star sacred treasure, gained through speed. A grid of light appears on the ground, followed by a boxed wall that shoots up from anywhere on the grid to capture the opponent. Any attempts to attack while inside the box are futile and can be directed back at the captured. However, it can be broken through the use of sacred weapons, as it was demonstrated by God and Margaret. The opponent only has half a second to avoid imprisonment. It is first seen in the battle between Ueki and Caption (Though there is speculation that it was first shown when Robert encased Ueki in a special transparent room during Mori and Kabara's fight that meet Gulliver's effects). Namihana The 8-star sacred treasure, gained through capturing. The appearance is that of a massive whip. It is a highly flexible weapon which can be turned in any direction desired by the user. It is first seen in the match between Ueki and Guitar. Seiku The 9-star sacred treasure of flight, gained through balance. A pair of wings will appear on the user's back, granting them flying capabilities. It is first seen in the second opening theme of the series, although it was first used in a fight between Ueki and Hanon. The color of the wings varies from user to user. Ueki himself finds Seiku much easier to control than Raika, especially when it comes to putting celestial energy into them. Arch-Enemy(MAOH) Known as archenemy in the manga. The 10-star sacred treasure, gained through will. Summons a creature that varies from heavenly being to heavenly being. Maoh is a formless weapon. The power of the summon is based on the will of the fighter, which in Ueki's case was to protect his friends. The shape it takes also varies. The Archenemy's form depends on the manifestation of the one who uses it. Ueki's manifestation is Mr. K. Therefore, Ueki's Maoh takes the form of Kobayashi and is relatively weak compared to Anon's Maoh due to his low will power. But due to an increase in Ueki's wishes to save his friends, his Maoh's strength increased and he gained control over it. Robert's Archenemy is an extremely monstrous black skeletal ram and is the embodiment of his hatred for humanity. It is used by Anon after he absorbs Robert. Maoh can only be used six times in a lifetime. First mentioned in the ending scenes of the battle between Robert Haydn and Ueki. First appearance in the battle between GOD and Margaret, although it was attempted by Robert in the Dogura Mansion where he was prevented by Kobayashi along with the ending of round 1. This level is attained only by Robert Haydn, Kosuke Ueki, God and Margaret (Robert's God Candidate). Special Sacred treasure/Demi-weapon – Creation The unknown sacred treasure that changes the geography of any place. Only God has this power, but since Hanon can absorb powers from whom he devours, he wields it and creates the pathway, where the last battle takes place. Category:The Law of Ueki